Saranghae
by sillyc135
Summary: JongKarra. "Saranghae, Karra." Jonghyun whispered. SHINee's Bling Bling Jonghyun


A/N: ANOTHER FAN FICTION! XD yaaaay! but Jonghyun`s not with Key this time. DX aha. insteeeead he`s with ME! lol. my fiction name Choi Karra. XD I don`t own Jonghyun. But I do own the plot and Karra. ^_^

* * *

"Karra!" Jonghyun ran up to the girl that was sitting on one of the school benches. Karra looked up, her short layered hair blew back from the wind. Karra smiled and stood up.

"Hey!" Karra wave and walked up to Jonghyun.

"Were you waiting too long?" Jonghyun asked as he panted.

"No, I just got here." Karra replied. "So, what's up?" Jonghyun put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing. Hungry?" Jonghyun then asked.

"Mm..." Karra thought about it. *grumble* Jonghyun laughed.

"It seems like you are." Karra blushed. "Come on." Jonghyun pulled Karra out of school and to a nearby ramen shop. They sat in a booth and waited for the waiter. "You can choose whatever you like." Jonghyun smiled his famous one million dollar smile. They both looked over the menus. 'Hm... what should I get.' Karra thought. 'Mmm... the saimin combo looks good.' Karra looked up at Jonghyun to find him staring at her.

"Yes?" Karra asked embarrassed.

"Nothing." Jonghyun smiled. 'Ah.. She's so cute.' Jonghyun thought. "So, do you know what you're getting?" Karra nodded. Jonghyun called the waiter over.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. Jonghyun nodded.

"I would like a Wun Tun Min, large." Jonghyun said. The waiter nodded and faced Karra.

"Uhm, I would like the Saimin Combo. small"

"Okay." The waiter grabbed the menus and walked away. They both sat there in awkward silence.

"So-" they both said at the same time trying to break the silence. They laughed.

"You go first." Karra said.

"No, ladies first." Jonghyun insisted. Karra giggle.

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"At first it didnt work out well. But, when I saw you, it made everything better." Jonghyun smiled and took both of Karra's hands into his. Karra blushed.

"Wow, that was so~ cheesy." A voice came from the side of them. They looked up to see the waiter with their orders. Jonghyun let go of Karra's hands and took his saimin from the waiter.

"Kamsahamnida~!" Both Jonghyun and Karra said in unison. The waiter left.

"Jalmukesumneda (I will eat well)" Karra said and dug in. They both ate in silence. Once finishing, Jonghyun paid for the meal, while Karra waited outside for him. Karra looked in the store to see Jonghyun checking up on her. *sigh* 'So cute.' Karra smiled to herself. Jonghyun walked out of the store and to Karra.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Jonghyun asked. Karra shrugged her shoulders. She shifted her bag from one shoulder to her other. "You need help with that?" Jonghyun asked pointing to her bag.

"No, it's okay. I got it." Karra smiled.

"No, just give to me. Relax your shoulders." Jonghyun took her bag off her shoulders and held it for her. "Very light." Karra rolled her eyes. Jonghyun laughed, grabbed her hand and laced it with his. Jonghyun kissed Karra lightly on the lips. Karra blushed. "Come on."

"Where we going?" Karra asked as Jonghyun pulled her to a jewelry store. 'WAH! what's going on?' Karra thought. Jonghyun led her in the store.

"Pick one." Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Karra's waist from behind. Karra looked back at Jonghyun. "Couple rings, love." Karra bit her bottom lip and looked back at the rack. After hours of looking for a prefect ring, Karra finally picked one that was plain gold with a pink heart. Jonghyun smiled and got the same but with a red heart.

"Wait for me outside." He said as he paid for the rings. Karra waited outside, she looked at her phone, it was 6:30. 'Already? that was quick.' Jonghyun came out and slipped the ring on Karra's right ring finger.

"Oh, oppa. I need to get home. My mom might be worried about me." Karra said. Jonghyun nodded and wrapped his arm around Karra's shoulder and led her home.

They finally reached Karra's house. Jonghyun walked her to her front door.

"I had a great time, oppa." Karra stated.

"Me too." Jonghyun agreed. Jonghyun hugged Karra around the waist. Karra slipped her arms around his neck. They pulled away a bit and stared at one another's lips. Karra bit her bottom lip. They both inched forward until their lips touched. They both shared a simple yet passionate kiss. They pulled apart, keeping their foreheads connected.

"Saranghae, Karra." Jonghyun whispered.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Jonghyun." Karra kissed him lightly once more.


End file.
